Schnee's Needs
by The Brainwashed Crew
Summary: Weiss has a problem: Ruby's straight. Sexual pollination with eventual romantic Whiterose. Mostly Pollination smut. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is just a side project. The first chapter is all set up, all the smut will come in chapter 2 if you guys like it. PM me your thoughts. Also, chapter three for Ms. Calculated Risk is coming a bit slow, but it should be finished soon-ish. If you have any requests, ideas, or whatever, PM me that too.**_

* * *

Weiss was many things. Some things, she was proud of, like her ambition and grit. Other things she didn't like to dwell too long on, like her height, or her scar, or her bossiness. Like any decent human being (or faunus), she strived for perfection, in herself and in her environment. But, also like anyone else, she liked getting what she wanted.

Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten something she wanted lately. Usually, that was no big deal, Weiss was a big girl, she could deal. This time, however, the want for something she couldn't have was causing her to not feel quite herself. She was losing sleep, couldn't concentrate on her work, and was losing her already small appetite. Hell, she couldn't even focus on reading a book to distract her from it!

Weiss was horny. Again, this usually wouldn't be a problem, she had ways of dealing with run-of-the-mill arousal. Only this time nothing was working. Frigging herself in the bathroom wasn't cutting it anymore, even when using a high-quality dildo and streaming porn on her scroll. What made things so much worse was the fact that object of her fantasies, and main star of the wet dreams she'd been having for the last week, was almost always within ten meters of her.

Ruby Rose, the sweet and innocent leader of team RWBY, had no idea that Weiss was having any kind of trouble, as the heiress was very good at covering it. Neither did the scythe-wielder know that her partner spent the majority of her shower time picturing the leader naked while rubbing herself. And therein lay the main problem, Weiss knew for a fact that Ruby was straight as an arrow. She'd said as much a few months back when they reach the topic during a conversation.

"It's not like I think it's 'sinful' or 'disgusting', it's just I've never felt the way I feel with guys with a girl, ya' know?"

' _Typical._ ' Weiss thought bitterly to herself, ' _I go and fall in love with the only straight girl on our team. How absolutely...typical!_ '

Both Blake and Yang had admitted to being bi, with Weiss coming out as a lesbian. Yang had made a few jabs at her since then, but nothing bad-natured or actually offensive. Weiss was sure that would change if the blonde ever learned of her attraction to her little sister.

The heiress felt she was doomed to permanent horniness, always able to see and touch the one she desired but never allowed to enjoy it. It was her own heavenly hell. Until one day, when her father decided to call.

"Weiss, there's my girl." Mr. Schnee said in that tone that told Weiss he wanted something.

"Hello, father." She replied neutrally.

Usually when he wanted something, he would spend a few minutes buttering her up. She wasn't particularly fond of his attempt at manipulation, but he always made it worth her while. Usually, he wanted her to either test some new thing from Schnee Labs, or procure something for him.

"How's school? I trust you're still striving for perfection?"

"Of course."

"Meet any cute girls?"

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Father, that is _none_ of your business."

"Oh, but I love the expression you make when you try to hide something embarrassing from me!" Her father laughed, "I already know about Ruby."

Weiss froze.

"How-"

"That's not the question you should be asking, dear. You know I don't mind your orientation, I just want you to be happy. I also know about Ruby being straight, and I don't think you're too happy about that."

They were reaching the point of the conversation where her father would get down to business. Weiss looked her father straight in the eye through her scroll.

"Father, I swear to god, if you're thinking of sending her to the White Room, I'll-"

"No, no, dear! I would never do that to one of your friends without your say-so!"

' _Why am I not filled with confidence?_ ' Weiss thought to herself, but remained silent.

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"Well, the boys in the lab have come up with a new kind of experimental dust. Now, it's very difficult for the average person to use, but if applied to one of your glyphs, it has the potential to put someone in a highly suggestible state and-"

"Are you honestly talking about some new mind control drug?"

"Not a drug!" the man defended, "Dust! The glow it gives of while moving has the basic effect of hypnosis! Can you imagine what the military would pay for something like this? Interrogation would take minutes! Soldiers wouldn't question orders! Operations-"

Weiss knew, as he kept yammering on, that he was lying. There was no way he would sell something like that to anyone. The moment he had it perfected, he would probably begin plans for world domination. Her thoughts were interrupted as he finished his no-doubt practiced speech.

"And, you could have anyone or anything you want, including your adorable friend Ruby."

That, at least, was true. He wanted her to use it on Ruby and probably write a report on the dust's workings. Put she now had to make a choice: Deny her father, don't get Ruby, and watch helplessly as he took over Remnant. Or, she could go along with it and be by his side when the world came to it's knees, with Ruby. The full consequences wouldn't come for years, maybe decades. Decisions, decisions.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I've already sent a package to your dorm room. Just cast a glyph in front of whoever you want to alter and be careful not to do any permanent damage. I have to go now, Love you, darling!"

He didn't even wait for a goodbye, and simply hung up. Weiss stared at the screen for a moment, trying to process everything.

"Wait, you want me to do it _now?!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, you guys pretty much demanded it, so here you go. Chapter two. It's actually becoming so popular, I might just extend it past a 2-shot and into a full-blown series. Depends on how well this chapter holds up and your reviews. If so, I'll be taking requests for chapters. If you've got an idea that you think should be a part of this, PM me. Also, if anyone is doing fanart of any of my fics, send me the link and I'll give you a shoutout.**_

* * *

You'd think that when someone as confident and ambitious as Weiss was handed ultimate control over those around her, she'd set to work immediately. Well, you'd be wrong. Weiss had never felt more unsure of herself in her life. Should she do it? If so, how should she go about doing it? Should she turn Ruby into a lesbian and seduce her the normal way, or should she go whole hog and turn Ruby into her obedient sex slave?

In the end, she did nothing for four days. She would carry a canister of the experimental dust clipped to her sword belt with the rest of her spare dust. A few times, she would come up with a plan to lure her leader somewhere secluded and do it there. She always ended up chickening out at the last moment though. But on the fifth day, she finally steeled herself. First she needed to test it.

"Hey, Yang, Blake, can I talk to you two for a moment?"

The blonde stretched from her bed and hopped down, while the cat faunus put down her book and sat up.

"Sure what's up?"

"Well, it's about Ruby." The heiress started, reaching for the canister.

Ruby was off in the workshop tinkering with her sweetheart.

"What about her? Is she in trouble?" Yang asked worriedly.

"No," Weiss answered, uncapping the dust and casting a glyph, "Nothing so dramatic."

The effect was instant. Blake and Yang looked at the glyph, and it was like it was the only thing they could see. Their eyes glazed, their arms slackened, and their postures relaxed. Good, now for the next step.

"Yang? Can you hear me?"

" _Yes._ " Her voice was a distracted whisper.

"Good. Yang, Ruby is a lesbian, and she always has been, right?"

" _Yes. Always been a lesbian._ "

"So, if you see her in any kind of intimate situation with me, it's perfectly normal, right?"

" _Yes. Perfectly normal._ "

Okay...this was as far as she'd planned: Make sure Yang doesn't kill you. Check. Now what? Well, this _is_ an experiment, right?

"Yang, if you ever hear me say 'Yang, go into a trance' and snap my fingers, you'll return back to this state of mind, okay?"

" _Yes. I'll go back to the pretty color when you say._ "

"Alright. Blake, can you hear me?"

" _Yes._ "

"Did you hear the commands I told to Yang?"

" _Yes._ "

"Good. All but the last one applies to you too, okay?"

" _Yes._ "

"Excellent. Now, whenever you hear me say 'Blake, go into a trance' and snap my fingers, you'll return to this state of mind, understood?"

" _Understood_."

"Okay, now both of you, when you're in this trance and you hear me say 'wake up' and I snap my fingers, you'll return to wakefulness, understood?"

" _Yes._ " They said in stereo.

"Great. For my final command…"

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

"Guys, I'm back!" Ruby called from the doorway of her dorm.

She walked in and saw Yang and Blake playing Go Fish in a desk.

"Hey, Rubes, I was actually about to head out." Yang said, getting up, "I need to hit the gym."

"And I need go check out some new books." Blake added, also standing.

"Oh. Well, don't stay out too long." Ruby waved them goodbye as they left.

Ruby then turned to Weiss, who was quietly reading.

"I'm not going anywhere." Weiss answered before the younger girl could ask, "Actually, I wanted to show you something."

"Really? What?"

Weiss thought she was ready to just cast the glyph right then and there, but obviously she was wrong. Seeing Ruby's trusting eyes made her freeze up.

"Uh...well, I…"

Was she really okay with controlling Blake and Yang, but not Ruby?! Shit, this is bad…

"You okay, Weiss?"

"Hmm?" Weiss realized she'd spaced out a bit.

"Weiss, you've been distant and distracted for weeks now, and I tried to let you deal with whatever it is, but that obviously isn't working. Please just tell me what's wrong."

Weiss was shocked. She honestly believed Ruby had been oblivious, but the crimsonette must pay closer attention then she let off.

"It-...it's not something you could help with, Ruby."

"Weiss, that's a load of bulloni. I can help no matter what it is."

"No, you really can't."

Weiss now knew that her feelings for Ruby would never let her cast the glyph or use the dust. It would be too large of a betrayal.

"Does it have anything to do with that weird dust your dad sent you a couple days ago? You got worse after that."

Weiss jerked back.

"What?! How do you know about that?!"

"Well,..." Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously, "I might've looked inside of the package on your bed before you got back. I didn't read the letter or anything, but I've never seen dust like that before."

"It's just...a new kind that my father wants me to test."

"Really?" Ruby asked excitedly, "That's so cool! Can I see it?"

"No." Weiss said firmly.

"Aw, come on, Weiss, I just want to look at it!"

' _Well, if I don't, she'll just wait until I'm asleep_.' Weiss reasoned, then pulled out the canister with a sigh, ' _We're not even dating, and she's already got me whipped._ '

"Fine, but it's dangerous, so don't touch-"

Too late.

Ruby already had her hands around it. Weiss held tighter to it, but that only made it slip out of her grasp.

 _*CRASH!*_

Weiss instinctively shielded her eyes from the dust's glow. When in glyph form, she had control over its effects. That's how she could control Yang and Blake without herself becoming entranced. When violently thrown to the floor, however, the light would affect everyone. Ruby, unlike Weiss, was staring straight at the container when it shattered. If Weiss had to guess, Ruby was probably still looking with that same expression as her other teammates. Keeping her eyes shut, Weiss called out to her leader.

"Ruby?"

" _Yes?_ "

Yep, that was the same tone the others used.

"Ruby, clean up the dust, every grain of it."

She heard Ruby get off the bed, then sweeping noises a few moments later.

"Ruby? Are you done?"

" _No._ "

"Oh, alright, then. How much longer?"

" _I don't know._ "

A few more minutes past. Finally, Weiss couldn't stand the silence.

"Hey, Ruby?"

" _Yes?_ "

"How do you feel about me?"

" _You're my best friend. You're really cool, and pretty, and smart. I worry about you sometimes, though. You won't let anyone in. I think you're hiding something from me, but I don't want to push. You'd tell me, if it was important. I trust you._ "

Hearing these words from her made Weiss' heart beat just a bit faster. She wanted Ruby, and the younger girl had pretty much put herself in this position. Weiss bit the inside of her cheek.

"Ruby,..." Should she go through with it? _Could_ she go through with it?

" _Yes?_ "

Weiss drew upon all her childhood years of cold loneliness and told herself _yes_ , she could.

"Ruby, you're a lesbian now, understand?"

" _Yes._ "

Oh, god, she'd really done it. Just like that, it was done.

"Also, you have the sneaking suspicion that I have a crush on you."

" _Yes._ "

Really, what more harm could that do?

"Good, now finish cleaning."

* * *

 _ **The next day:**_

Weiss had barely gotten any sleep last night. A part of it had been guilt gnawing away at her gut. But, mostly, it'd been excitement. For the first time, Ruby could be her's. She'd left a lot to chance, making her a lesbian but never saying anything about being attracted to her specifically. For all Weiss knew, Ruby could be wooed by some other woman. But that actually made her feel better about it. If Ruby was attracted to women but not her partner, she would know that it wasn't just the mind control talking if Ruby ever told her she loved her. Weiss wouldn't be able to live with herself if Ruby was just some empty puppet. Plus there was always the fun that came with seducing a girl that didn't know she was a lesbian.

After she finished thoroughly justifying herself, Weiss had slept like a baby, figuring that within a week Ruby would either be under her sheets or forever off limits.

She woke up the next day a bit tired, but nothing she couldn't handle. She got first dibs on the shower, and decided to use it to her advantage. She showered as quickly as possible and exited the bathroom stark naked.

"The bathroom's out of towels." She said before Yang could open her mouth.

Yang and Blake seemed fine with it and went about whatever they were doing. Ruby, on the other hand, seemed frozen stiff with her mouth open, eyes glued to her partner's body and her face was the same color as her cloak. Weiss had to suppress a smile and a blush as Ruby's wandering gaze started to do wonders for the heiress' ego as well as _other_ bits of her. Weiss was relatively sure that her current expression convied confusion instead of horniness.

"Ruby, close your mouth before something crawls in there and lays eggs." She said in her usual harsh but concerned tone.

Ruby jumped and closed her mouth with an audible click of her teeth. In a flash, she ran into the bathroom.

"I'mgonnatakethenextturnI'llbequickIpromise-" The crimsonette said quickly before slamming the door shut behind her.

' _This might just go faster than I expected._ ' Weiss thought smugly to herself.

* * *

 _ **With Ruby:**_

' _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ ' Ruby thought to herself as she stood under the pouring water, ' _Since when did Weiss go from pretty to HOT?! Am I attracted to her? Is_ she _attracted to_ me _? What do I do?! I've never felt this way for a girl, much less so for a girl I have to sleep in the same room with for the next FOUR YEARS! What the heck do I do?!_ '

Ruby was trembling with anxiety. She had no idea how to go about any of this, and the only person she knew who might know is-

' _YANG! Of course! She's been with girls before! She'll know exactly what to do!_ '

After feeling very proud of herself for a moment, she realized a slight flaw in her plan.

'… _She's going to tease me about this for the rest of my life…meh, it's worth it._ '

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

They were leaving professor Port's class when Ruby worked up the courage to talk to Yang. She dragged her older sister to a secluded part of the hallways so that they could have some privacy.

"Alright, we're here, what is it you're so worked up about?"

"...uh...well…" She sighed, "Yang, when did you first realize you were attracted to boys _and_ girls?"

Yang blinked at her for a moment before _that_ smile curled her lips, the one she always got when Ruby asked for relationship advice.

"Awww," The blonde cooed, "Does my little sis have a crush on someone? Who is it? Do I know her?"

"YYYaaaaaaaannnnnngggggggg!" Ruby cried as she hid her face behind her hood.

"Fine, fine. Look, if you're into this girl, tell her. The worst thing she can do is say no. I might put her in the hospital when she makes you cry if she does say no, but that's neither here nor there. Just be sure she's worth your time. I've had my fair share of guys and girls that turned out to be less than pleasant to know that you want to be careful who deserves your time. If you think she's good, go for it."

It was an oddly heartfelt and sincere bit of advice coming from the brawler, but Ruby knew she was right. The worst Weiss could do was say no, but for some reason, Ruby was sure she wouldn't.

"Thanks, Yang. I'll go do that right now."

She turned and raced towards her next class, where she knew Weiss was waiting.

* * *

 _ **Oobleck's Classroom:**_

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby greeted her white-haired partner.

"Hello, Ruby."

Ruby continued to stand instead of sitting down, causing the heiress to glance at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"...I...er...well...um…"

' _Oh, that's right. I forgot,_ ' Some internal part of Ruby commented, ' _I'm_ _ **terrible**_ _at confrontation._ '

"Ruby? Are you feeling alright?"

Weiss hoped that this was what she thought it was. A confession, and so much sooner than she could've dreamed. Unfortunately, Ruby was turning white as a sheet.

' _I can't do it! Abort! Abort!_ '

In a flurry of rose petals, Ruby was gone, leaving Weiss cursing under her breath.

* * *

 _ **RWBY Dorm Room:**_

Weiss stormed into her team's dorm frustrated. Ruby was absolutely _nowhere_ to be found after class. The girl had apparently just vanished into thin air. The sound of the door slamming startled the room's only occupant, Yang, into dropping the textbook she was reading.

"Wow, cool your jets, Ice Queen. What's wrong?"

But Weiss wasn't in the mood. As a matter of fact, she was in a _very different_ kind of mood.

"Yang, go into a trance." The heiress commanded, then snapped her fingers.

The effects were just like as if she'd cast another glyph with more of that dust. It was made obvious by Yang's once again glassy eyes and sleepy posture.

"Yang, when I wake you from this trance, you'll be my horny bitch and pleasure me until I say stop, got it?"

" _Yes_."

Weiss couldn't take the horniness anymore. She needed release _now_. She spoke the phrase to wake the blonde and disrobed while climbing onto her bed. Yang's glazed look became frantic as she went to fulfill her new purpose. She was between her white-haired teammate's legs in seconds. Without ceremony, Yang dove right in. Weiss gasped at the sudden contact, but relaxed as the pleasure made itself known. She had no doubt that the brawler had done this before, her tongue was like magic and found all her weak spots quickly. In moments, Weiss was moaning into her pillow. Yang was aggressively attacking her clit while also giving a liberal amount attention to her lips.

Without warning, she introduced two fingers to Weiss' shaved entrance and started assaulting her g-spot. Weiss was tipped over the edge and sent hurtling into orgasm. She cam all over Yang's pretty little face with a muffled shriek.

But once wasn't enough.

The blonde didn't need to be told. Her command had been to keep going until stopped, so she cleaned up the juices and kept licking and pumping her fingers in and out. Weiss was having an increasingly harder time stifling herself, so she decided to just throw caution to the wind.

"Oh, god, right there~" She panted as her g-spot was rubbed sore, "Just like that, don't you dare stop~ Aahhhhhhh!"

She cam about five more times before she finally told her to stop. She wiped Yang's memory of the event and re-dressed herself before she collapsed back onto her bed to sleep the sleep of the dead.

* * *

 _ **My smut could use some work. I keep accidentally turning it into fluff and the sex scenes are too quick, and I apologize for that.**_

 _ **What's that? Weiss and Ruby aren't fucking yet? Well, maybe next chapter, if there is one. I think it would be fun to have Weiss chasing her and hypnotizing the nearest available girl when she get too sexually frustrated, but that really depends on what you guys want. Like I said above, PM me if you think you've got a good idea or advise.**_

 _ **Also ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN BECAUSE YANG VS. TIFA WAS AN AWESOME DEATH BATTLE AND RWBY VOL. 3 COMES ON THIS SATURDAY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BWC:**_ _Okay, so, this story's been on the back burner for a while now. I apologize for that, but I did warn you guys that this would be a side story. Also, I've made quite a few friends recently, the most recent of which has pretty much adopted this fic. Even as I write this, he's written about four chapters_ _FOR_ _me._

 _So, yeah, this is his pretty much his story now. So, without yammering on too much, I'll let the man speak for himself. I present to you an author by the name of johny911:_

 _ **J:**_ _Thank you my good man, and now without_ _further adieu ladies and gentlemen. Please enjoy the show. I hope my writing is up to the task. Also as I am new to writing, I'm not adverse to any helpful criticism and welcome it with open arms. Flames will be ignored, if you're going to say something please make sure it has substance. Brainwashed rwby has helped me out quite a bit and I dare say this chapter and others would have suffered without him. So, that being said, I hope you enjoy._

 _ **BWC:**_ _Now, do bare in mind that, with us being different people, our writing styles differ a little bit. It's not bad or worse than mine, but it'll be a little weird for someone unaware of it. The way he structures sentences and such are just different, so don't go complaining about it._

* * *

Weiss woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, if a little sore, from last night's activities. Looking around while stretching she saw Yang asleep in her bunk.

' _Perhaps accepting Father's help wasn't the worst decision I could have made._ ' she thought to herself with a smirk _._ Her expression soured as she remembered Ruby's actions from the previous day. ' _Although it seems I'm going to have more trouble than I should when it comes to Ruby. Who knew mind control would be so difficult?_ '

From what she could hear coming from the bathroom, either Blake or Ruby were in the shower. Probably the former rather than the latter. Weiss simply sat there thinking over the events of yesterday.

' _Well Ruby seems to have a crush on me so at least yesterday wasn't a complete failure._ ' She thought with a small, happy smile that quickly disappeared with her next thought.

' _She just_ _ **had**_ _to be almost cripplingly shy._ ' Weiss thought with a sigh.

' _Well_ _sitting here doing nothing certainty won't help_.' She thought. ' _I should have given her a trigger phrase. Now how will I find her?'_ Weiss couldn't help but but find this simple task a rather daunting one.

' _She'll_ _most certainly keep running away if yesterday is a sign of anything. Wait she'll run away from me, but not from her sister.'_ Weiss thought while looking at Yang with a smile. She quickly got out of bed, checking to see if the dust container was where she left it last.

' _Hopefully, it's Ruby in there. If not, well I might as well tie up some loose ends_.'

After insuring the dust was there she quickly went over to Yang.

' _Well, I might as well test her trigger if nothing else._ '

leaning in close to Yang, Weiss snapped her fingers and whispered into her ear.

"Yang, go into a trance."

At first there seemed to be no response. She sighed and was about to walk away when a thought struck her. Weiss ordered Yang to open her eyes. Yang's eyelids rose to reveal a glassy 100 yard stare.

' _Well that turned out better than I hoped._ ' she thought with a smile.

Weiss quickly looked to the bathroom listening to check that the shower was still on. Certain she wouldn't be interrupted she turned back to Yang.

"Yang the next time you see Ruby you will send me a message on my scroll do you understand?"

" _Yes._ " Yang said with in a quiet tone.

"You will also do your best to keep her there and not raise any suspicions, understood?"

" _Yes._ "

Weiss was about to wake her when she had a sudden thought.

' _Well, it's no worse than what I did to her last night._ ' She thought, looking at Yang's chest rising and falling, and her blank stare waiting for any order to obey.

' _And it's not like_ _she won't enjoy it._ ' Weiss affirmed with a nod .

"Yang whenever I say 'slutty blonde' you will become my horny little slut, and you will pleasure and obey me until I tell you to may only cum when I tell you to, and no sooner. You will only remember these times as a fading dream do you understand?"

" _Yes._ " Yang said in a breathless whisper.

"Good. Now, when I say 'robo Yang execute', you will become my personal robot, ready and waiting for any order okay?"

" _Yes._ "

"And whenever I ask you to do something after saying 'would you kindly', you will do it without question or even thought understand?"

" _Yes._ "

Weiss smiled.

"Good, now wake up."

Yang's eyes seemed to clear up instantly. She started to stretch before spotting Weiss.

"Uhm, good morning to you to, Weiss. Why are you so close?" She asked in confusion.

Weiss just smiled.

' _Here goes nothing.'_

"Yang, would you kindly let me grope your breasts?"

Yang just looked at her blankly, and for a moment Weiss was afraid that she had made a mistake.

"Sure, I guess. Why not?" Yang said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Weiss almost didn't believe it. Even as her hands approached their target, Yang made no move to stop her. In fact, she even started to push her chest out. Weiss cupped one breast in her hand and bounced it up and down. Yang showed almost no reaction other than a light blush and a sharp intake of breath. Feeling bolder, Weiss started to massage both with gusto. Yang's breath got heavier as Weiss's grip grew more firm. What neither had noticed was the sound of shower turning off, and sound of the door opening.

Blake came out wrapped in one towel as she used a second one over her head and eyes to dry her hair.

"Ok Weiss, you should probably start your shower before YaaAA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Blake had heard Weiss's voice, but not what she had been saying.

Coming out of the shower to Weiss squeezing Yang's breasts was certainly not something she had expected.

Weiss jumped back from Yang a bit before taking a look over at Blake

' _'Well it's not Ruby, but I can work with this.'_ Weiss thought with a smirk.

"Yang, what the hell! And Weiss, what wer-."

"Blake, go into a trance." Weiss said crisply as she snapped her fingers, interrupting Blake's tirade.

All of the tension seemed to melt off of her as her shoulders slumped and her eyes turned glassy.

"Blake, wha-." Yang started to say before Weiss interrupted her.

"Yang, would you kindly forget everything that happened after I asked to grope your boobs. Just sit there quietly and ignore everything until I call your name"

Yang looked at Weiss before turning her head forward and simply stopped moving.

Weiss reached over and pinched one of her nipples. Yang didn't react other than an almost silent gasp.

Certain that Yang would do nothing, Weiss looked at Blake.

"Now what to do with you?"

Weiss knew that she would make sure Blake would help corner Ruby. What she didn't know is what kind of fun she'd have with her first. Afterall, fondling Yang's breasts had made her horny enough to go another round with Yang and test her 'slutty blonde' mode.

Weiss took little time to think about what she would do.

"Blake, remove your towel now." Blake moving like a sleepwalker lifted her hands up to the top of her towel. The towel dropped down along with her hands leaving nothing covered.

Looking at Blake, Weiss had a sudden thought after spotting her cat ears.

' _Well, she is a cat after all, might as well take advantage of that._ ' Weiss thought with a smirk.

"Blake, can you hear me?"

" _Yes._ "

"Good, now whenever I say 'sexy pussy' you will become my horny pet cat ready and willing to do anything I ask. Understand?"

" _Yes._ "

"You will do all that you can to please me. You will walk and talk like a cat. Right?"

" _Yes._ "

"Good. Now, you won't remember anything you do as my cat, but when you masturbate you will always fantasize about being nothing more than my pet. Understand?"

" _Yes._ "

"Now then, you think anything I do with or to you is normal, no matter what it is understand?"

" _Yes._ "

' _Hm...now, what else? Oh, yes._ ' Weiss thought, as she tried to make sure to leave no loose ends.

"Blake, whenever I ask you to do something after saying 'would you kindly', you will do it without thinking. In fact, it is something you must do unless I tell you otherwise. Right?"

" _Yes._ "

' _Hm...that should cover everything- Oh! Almost forgot._ '

"Blake, when you see Ruby, you will send me a message on my scroll where, and you will either bring her to me or you will try to keep her there without raising any alarm. Am I understood?"

" _Yes._ "

''Hm...just one more. Blake, whenever I say 'kitty maid', you will become my maid and servant. You will do absolutely everything I tell you and every time you complete an order you will get hornier. Only I can make you orgasm, the hornier you are, the greater your orgasm. Alright?"

" _Yes, Mistress._ " Blake said in a breathless tone.

' _Mistress? Well, it certainly has a nice ring to it._ ' Weiss thought gleefully. ' _Now let's have some fun.'_

Weiss was ready to try out her new toys, right before the alarm started to ring.

"Oh, what is it now?!" Weiss exclaimed, looking at the clock. Seeing that they only had half an hour till class.

"Ug, you have to be kidding me!" She half shouted, half whined.

Sighing, she looked at Blake and Yang.

' _Enjoy them now and maybe get caught, or wait. Well, there is half time, and half of the classrooms aren't ever used._ ' Weiss looked over to Blake.

"Blake, you are going to forget about seeing me grope Yang and get ready for classes as usual. Understood?"

" _Yes, Mistress."_

"Good. Now, Blake, wake up."

Blake blinked, her eyes snapping wide with sudden clarity.

"Huh…Weiss, what happened?" She grumbled, bringing a hand up to her head.

"Nothing important. Now, 'would you kindly' start getting ready for classes and not worry about it?"

Blake shook her head slightly before saying.

"Yeah. Sorry Weiss, I'll be ready soon."

Weiss noded before moving to the bathroom, as she passed Blake, Weiss stopped to grope her ass. Blakes only reaction was to stop moving and let Weiss do as she pleased.

"You don't think this is weird, do you?" Weiss asked.

Blake looked at Weiss in confusion.

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason." Weiss said with a wide smile as she started walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh right. Yang would you kindly take a shower after me and get ready for class?"

Yang looked over to Weiss after hearing her name.

"Sure, just don't use up all the hot water while you're in there." Yang replied, shrugging.

"Of course, not all of us take forever to get ready, Yang." Weiss replied as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

' _Hopefully I have enough time for a quicky._ ' Weiss thought to herself as she turned the shower on.

* * *

Now, many a parent would have been horrified to see their child reduce two young women to little more than sexdolls; Mr. Schnee was not one of these parents. If one were to describe his mood it would have been quite proud. Proud as he watched her set her ambitions in motion.

' _To think, my daughter thought I would let her out of my sight so easily.'_ He thought with a smirk.

The first thing he'd done upon finding her dorm, was to order the best spyware to be planted when she and her team went out.

He had been quite disappointed at first, upon finding out the she had not been appointed leader.

"Prodigy indeed." He muttered as he located Ruby's file on his computer.

His daughter had taken quite a shine to her. Her other teammates were nothing to scoff at either. The berserker who only grew stronger with each hit, and the assassin who turned traitor.

Now all but one were her loyal pawns. And soon the last would be hers.

And more would fall to her if he wasn't off the mark.

And to think, at first, he was unsure if he should tell his daughter about his trump card.

' _Weiss, I must admit, you did far better than I had hoped._ ' In the end he decided it was a good way to test her. ' _You certainly did better than Winter. She may be my eldest, but clearly if she's willing to be a soldier and not a queen, then she is lacking in ambition.'_

Now, Mr. Schnee loved both his daughters, make no mistake. But he had always felt his eldest had settled for far too little. Oh, he knew his youngest daughter sought his 'throne' so to speak.

After all, he too was not the first born of his line either. He had worked hard to get where he was now. He was no fool, he knew his time was limited. Someday it would pass to one of his children. That being said, he would like for the heir to his 'throne', to be ambitious as well as hard working.

' _Winter had best step up her game, lest Weiss overtakes her.'_ Mr Schnee thought with a chuckle.

' _Hm...now that I think about it, Winter is going to visit Beacon shortly, is she not?_ ' He thought as he pulled her schedule up on his computer.

' _'My my, indeed she is. I wonder, Winter, how will Weiss greet you? As a dearly beloved sister, or as an enemy to be conquered?_ ' He leaned back in his chair.

' _I daresay, Winter, if you are not careful, you might just fall to a knife in the chest rather than one in the back.'_

Turning on his intercom he called the rabbit faunus working as his secretary. "Ms. Potts, if you could come in please. I need to speak to you about a business matter."

" _Yes sir, I'll be right in."_

' _Well now enough of that._ ' He thought as he turned his computer off. ' _My daughter's not the only one with a good toy or two._ ' He thought, smirking as he removed his tie.

"Mr Schnee, sir you said you needed to talk to me?" A brown haired rabbit faunus asked as she opened the door.

"Ah yes, please come in, and lock the door behind you 'my little fuck bunny'."

"Of course sir, as you command." She said with a bow.

' _Ah, it's good to be king._ ' He thought as the door closed.

* * *

 _ **BWC:**_ _I really like what he's done with the story, AND HE WROTE THIS ALL IN PRETTY MUCH A DAY!_

 _Goddamn, this dude's got drive. Expect this story to update a bit more often than before._

 _Also, important notice: You may have noticed that I changed my name. Since I updated Ms Calculated Risk a little while back, three talented authors have approached me to help out with my fics! These guys are now my "Home Slices" and allies in writing smut! They are: Jackrv (Code name: Pov), Freezerbug21 (Code name: Edger), Johny911 (Code name: Mr. Mannequin), and, of course, myself (Code name: Yuri)._

 _Together, we are The Brainwashed Crew, and our mission statement is to write Hypno-Kink Smut!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello there, cherished readers of our story (or those who just came here to rub one out, you know who you are). We've noticed some negativity regarding the revival and subsequent changes made to the account. The release of chapter three of Schnee's Needs marks the first time something has been written by a completely different party than the original on this account, and some of you weren't as fond of that change. But, we can assure you there is still input by the original author, Yuri. Think of it as our Red Vs Blue season 11: it's still made in house, we just brought some new talent. Regarding those complaining about supposed false tagging or making "clickbait", we can assure you we will deliver what we promised, it may just take a different approach then you were expecting.**_

 _ **On a related note, we realize that, with the new direction that Schnee's Needs has been taken by Mr. Mannequin, the story was falsely tagged for a short time, as pointed out to us by a guest reviewer. We apologize for this, and as soon as we realized our mistake it was fixed to have the proper tags. The story will still have some White Rose fluff later on just because that was the story's whole intention to begin with, but we do understand now that we can't exactly make it a RW pairing in terms of tagging while also being a harem on the side.**_

 _ **So please stick with us, we love you guys and will try not to disappoint.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **-The Brainwashed Crew**_

* * *

 _ **Blake, the night before:**_

Blake walked down the hall quietly to her dorm in deep thought.

' _Ruby sure has it bad for Weiss._ ' She thought with a snicker. ' _It really is such a shame she's so shy._ '

While Blake had been far enough to be unable to hear what Ruby had said, her and Weiss' expressions were enough to clue her in.

' _Really though, the way she ran away you'd have thought she had an army of grimm on her tail._ ' Blake thought as she opened the door to her dorm room.

As soon as the door opened, the faunus' nose was assaulted with a peculiar smell.

' _Hm…this scent...Yang and...Weiss? No, Weiss and her probably just took care of their 'itch' at different times._ ' Blake thought while shaking her head. After all, neither Weiss nor Yang had shown any interest in each other before.

' _Honestly, sometimes I hate having such a good sense of smell._ ' Blake thought while looking over at Weiss' and Yang's bunks, before noticing Ruby's bunk was empty.

' _She's probably over in JNPR's dorm._ ' She thought with a nod, it wasn't the first time Ruby slept over at their dorm.

Blake quickly got ready for bed.

' _I hope Ruby and Weiss work it out soon.'_ Blake thought looking over to Weiss before letting sleep claim her.

* * *

 _ **Present:**_

Blake stood there as she finished telling Weiss what she had seen and thought last night. She then simply remained there next to Yang. Both of them standing at attention dressed and ready for class, awaiting any order from Weiss.

' _So she really didn't come back last night._ ' Weiss thought, with a small frown present on her face.

' _Still, it's only a matter of time before Ruby is mine.'_ She smirked.

Looking at her toys she couldn't help but wish she had more time.

' _Only ten minutes till class. Better hurry this along._ ' She then told them. "Yang, Blake, when you leave your trance you will go to class and act normally. Understood?"

" _Yes._ " They both said in breathless stereo.

"Good," Weiss said, walking to the door. "Now, wake up."

Blake and Yang blinked a few times before looking somewhat confused.

"Yang, Blake come on, we only have ten minutes to get to class." Weiss called out from outside the room.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming, Ice Queen, hold your horses." Yang said while walking towards the door.

"I'm sure we'll make it in time Weiss." Blake said following Yang.

Weiss let them take the lead, taking the opportunity to stare at their asses as they walked.

' _I just have to wait until break. Then I can 'play' with them all I like.'_ Weiss smirked, as she checked to make sure the dust was secured to her belt. Already planning how she would 'play' with her toys.

* * *

Ruby felt nervous as she sat down for her first class. She may have managed to avoid Weiss in between classes yesterday, but she knew she couldn't do so forever.

' _Okay Ruby get your head in the game, she's only your partner, your pretty, hot, scary partner. You caaa-oh who am I kidding, I'm doomed!_ ' Ruby groaned as her head hit the table.

"Are you alright, Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as she sat down next to her.

"I'm doomed." Ruby groaned as she turned her head towards her.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Pyrrha said smiling as she patted her back lightly. She waited for Ruby to finally put her head back up before tackling the question at hand.

"Does it have anything to do with why you spent the night in our room?" she asked.

"Uhm…maybe. Say, Pyrrha, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ruby." She said smiling.

"Well I have a friend, and he really likes someone, but he can't seem to tell her. What if she doesn't like him back? What do you think he should do?" Ruby asked looking up at her, with what seems to be pleading eyes.

' _Oh so it's something like that, is it?_ ' Pyrrha thought while looking at her.

She quickly thought over what she knew.

' _Obviously it's someone on her team. Yang is out of the question, maybe Blake? Hm...no, going by the scene yesterday it would most likely be Weiss specifically._ ' Pyrrha thought, nodding to herself.

' _Well if that's the case then Ruby has nothing to worry about.'_ After all she wasn't blind. The signs were subtle yes, but she had no doubt that Weiss had a crush on the little reaper.

"Well Ruby, I would tell _him_ that _he_ should tell this girl how he feels. After all she might just like him as well." Pyrrha said smiling at her encouragingly, as she squeezed her hand. Looking up she saw the rest of team RWBY entering the class.

"Well Ruby looks like the rest of your team is here." She said as she got up to rejoin her own team. "Tell your your friend I wish 'him' good luck."

Ruby watched her go before looking over to Weiss. Weiss stared right back as she came closer.

Blushing Ruby looked down at her desk. ' _'Okay Ruby you can do this. Just tell her you like her. Do it fast, like ripping off a bandaid.'_ Ruby thought as she turned to Weiss.

"U-u-uh, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss replied, looking at her as she sat down.

"Well, uhm, I j-just wanted to…"

' _Oh god what do I say!? Come on brain work with me here!_ '

"Yes…?" Weiss encouraged.

"Well… uh, could I maybe talk to you about something tonight?" Ruby managed to squeeze out.

' _Yes! good job, brain.'_

"Of course, Ruby." Weiss said smiling.

Any more conversation was cut off as professor Oobleck stepped into the room.

* * *

' _Yes! Hopefully, this will be taken care of sooner rather than later._ Weiss thought with a smile as the professor droned on.

' _It's not as if I am going to change her too much, Just a few little things. I like her as she is, after all._ ' Weiss thought taking a quick glance at her partner.

' _Just something to get rid of her shyness. And something so that she'll come right to me._ ' Weiss was already getting wet just thinking about it.

' _Damn, how much longer till class ends?_ ' Weiss thought, looking at the clock.

There were five minutes left on the clock. As soon as class ended Ruby and Yang left for their weapons class, leaving Weiss and Blake twenty minutes till their next class.

' _Time I intend to use well._ ' Weiss turned to Blake.

"Blake, would you kindly follow me quietly back to our dorm?"

Blake nodded, not saying a word as she did as asked.

Weiss only felt her need increase as she got closer to their room.

Once they were inside Weiss locked the door and turned back to Blake.

"Blake would you kindly take off your clothes"

"Okay" Blake said without batting an eye, as she started to remove her uniform.

Weiss took a moment to remove her shoes, socks, and panties.

Soon Blake wore nothing not even her ribbon, and was simply standing there.

"Good, now, my sexy pussy, come over here now, and lick my pussy like a good pet." Weiss said as she sat on the bed and lifted her skirt exposing her bare pussy.

The moment Blake heard her trigger she dropped to all fours. Her eyes seemed to lose all their intelligence. She wasted no time as she crawled towards her owner, eager to obey. Blake quickly started to lick her owners pussy.

"Yes, just like that. Good pet." Weiss cooed, grabbing Blake's head and pushing her deeper between her legs.

Blake just lapped at her pussy even harder, mewling and purring. Words were beyond her right now, she was nothing more than a pet. Weiss, for her part, sat back and enjoyed her pets attention. Blake focused on her purpose as Weiss's pet, rubbing her face against Weiss's clit as she lapped at her g-spot.

"Oooh, good girl. I'm gonna cum! And you'll drink it all, like a good pet, understand!?" Weiss commanded in a breathless voice.

Blake only purred and lapped her g-spot even more in response.

"Good girl, Blake! Right there, keep going, ooohh I'm gonna-aahhhhhhh!"

Weiss pulled Blake tighter into her pussy as she came.

Blake's eyes widened in surprise, before she lapped even harder at her owner's pussy. She made certain to clean her owner as well as she could, purring the whole time. Weiss looked at her teammate/pet doing all she could to please her with nothing but subservience and the need to please her in her eyes, and it was enough to push her over the edge yet again. Blake simply purred happily as she fulfilled her life's purpose to please her owner.

Weiss lay there, panting as Blake stayed between her legs lapping at her pussy.

After another two orgasms, Weiss felt she had had enough for now. She looked at her pet.

"Blake, enough, sit!" She commanded.

Blake pulled out of her owner as she knelt down before her.

She mewled sadly her ears laying flat against her head as she wondered what she did wrong.

"Good girl, Blake, good girl." Weiss said as she reached out and started to scratch her pet behind the ears.

Blake's eyes closed as she relaxed into her owners touch purring a mile a minute.

"Yes, good girl." Weiss whispered softly as she looked at the clock.

She only had ten minutes left till class. They might have enough time to freshen up but would probably be late for class unless...

"Hm… well, I might as well test it out now." Weiss said as she stopped scratching her pet's ears.

"Mew?" Blake looked at her owner in confusion.

Weiss smiled as she said. "Kitty maid, stand at attention now."

Intelligence once more returned to Blake's eyes but the subservience remained as well.

"Yes mistress." Blake said as she stood.

Weiss smirked as she looked over her new servant. Naked as the day she was born with evidence of their earlier activities still on her face, and completely hers to command.

Her smirk dropped as she reminded herself of why she did this.

"Servant, you and I will both be taking a shower together. You will help me clean myself and then you shall ensure you are clean as well. Am I understood?"

"Yes mistress." Blake said as she bowed her head.

' _Hm...might as well have some fun with this._ ' Weiss thought with a smirk.

"Also, servant, you are to act as you usually do throughout the day. You are to ensure no one notices anything out of the ordinary. Understand?"

Blake simply bowed her head as she said "Yes mistress."

Weiss smiled when a thought came to mind.

"Later tonight you will help me subdue Pyrrha Nikos."

Weiss had nothing against her fellow student, but it would be useful to have a 'spy' so to speak in team JNPR. Incase Ruby tried to hide from her again.

"Yes mistress." Blake uncaring of the betrayal she would have a hand in.

After all she existed only to serve Weiss Schnee, and for nothing else.

"Good girl." Weiss said smirking as Blake shivered in pleasure from the simple praise.

"Now, while I start the shower, clean this mess up. And get some clean clothes for both of us. You will come in when you have done so. "

"Yes mistress."

Weiss smirked as she walked by Blake to reach the bathroom. Only stopping for a moment to grope Blake's boobs, who did nothing to stop her.

Weiss smiled as she started up the shower.

' _Hm...depending on how well my 'servant' performs I might do this with my other toy_.' Weiss thought as she imagined Yang acting like normal, only for her to be her puppet.

Blake came in shortly with a clean set of clothes for both her and Weiss.

' _It's a shame I don't have time to play with both of my toys right now._ ' Weiss thought in disappointment. ' _I suppose I'll just have to wait till the end of school._ '

* * *

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch Special:**_

Glenda goodwitch inspected the trace amounts of dust on her desk. Something she had found on one of her patrols in the dorm hall's. It was nowhere near enough to test what its properties were. Infact she had almost missed it entirely, and would have done so if she were not as attuned to dust as she was.

However she was called a dust witch for a reason. While she couldn't tell what it did she certainly knew it wasn't any kind of dust she had encountered before. That alone made this dangerous.

There were many accidents that occurred when handling dust, even while knowing what it did.

One poor soul was electrocuted to death by electric dust just two days ago. Another poor man had most of his bones broken. When his body became too heavy to support its own weight. All because he picked up a fist sized chunk of gravity dust.

Glynda leaned back in her chair as she considered what she knew. While the dust had been spread out in the hallway she had narrowed it down to four rooms. The only ones who could have this in their possession would have to be rich. And have strong ties to a dust company.

Glynda groaned as she realized her most likely suspect.

Checking the dorm plan only seemed to confirm her suspicions.

' _Team RWBY of course, why am I not surprised?'_ She thought groaning as she massaged her temple.

Team RWBY just seemed to look for the biggest deepest pile of trouble, and dive in head first.

' _And now this comes up. I'll need to have a long discussion with Ms. Schnee about the dangers of uncertified dust.'_ She thought as she got up from her chair.

' _'Honestly I expected at least Weiss to be responsible. Well I suppose talking to her after class will have to do.'_ Glynda sighed as she put the sample away.

' _After all I can't talk to her right now.'_ She thought as students started walking into her classroom.

' _I will just have to find her after break.'_ She noded to herself, as she started her lecture.

"Today class, we will be focusing on teams of two and how…"

' _I only hope she was smart enough to restrain herself from using it.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

 _ **Mr. Mannequin:**_ **Ok, some people have complained about a few things and I would like to take some time to address these issues. So first of all I apologize for making it take so long for some whiterose action. That being said it is coming, it'll just take a while. Honestly Weiss at this point wants Ruby as more than a sex doll or slave. So I'm taking my time with that issue. I'm trying to make it more believable, unfortunately that means more of a build up.**

 **Second to those of you that feel my writing is amateur at best, well I did warn you I'm new at this. This is the first story I've ever gotten out online or otherwise. Honestly I'm sorry if I let you down, but the rest of the crew have really helped me out, trust me it could've been much MUCH worse.**

 **Thirdly those of you who feel the characters are ooc, well part of that is the need to change them slightly for the story to work. And the other part is that quite simply as I said earlier I am an amateur. I apologise about that but again I'm still learning here. And also for those of you that complained about clickbait, well that was addressed in the last chapter.**

 **Honestly I'm only now starting to realise why so many people write fanfics, it's addictively fun, and while I'll never be one of those great writers you hear about. I hope to write at least a few good stories that most can enjoy. So yeah that about sums it up.**

 **Well hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

Weiss and Blake, as it turned out, only just barely made it in time for their next class. It was cooking class, so thankfully they weren't being as heavily watched. That being said, Weiss was certain no one would have noticed any difference in Blake's behavior. Even when Ren and Nora were paired with them, they never seemed to see any difference in Blake's behavior. Weiss kept an eye on Blake throughout the class. Had she not known better, she would've said that Blake was her old self.

She seemed perfectly normal as she chatted with Ren about some books they had read. As well as helping to keep Nora away from anything sugary or flammable. How she set that pot of water on fire, the heiress would never know.

After the class ended, Weiss made some small talk as they walked to their next class.

"So, Professor Port's class is next. Honestly, I can't help but wonder how that man ever gained a position as a teacher." Weiss scowled.

"Well, odd stories aside, he is a certified hunter. Who knows, maybe there's some truth to his tales." Blake replied in an amused tone.

"Perhaps, but until I see proof of such, I will retain my judgment." Weiss replied as she looked at Blake.

' _She really is acting like normal. Hell, if I didn't know the truth I'd say there's nothing different about her._ '

As Weiss stepped into the class she noticed that Ruby was glaring at Yang. Who was sitting a few seats away and had her hands up trying to placate her sister.

"-Really, Yang, what the heck!" Ruby said, clearly not happy with her sibling.

"Did something happen?" Blake asked as she sat down next to Yang.

" _Yeah_ , something happened! Yang almost made us late for class!" Ruby replied with a huff, too annoyed to notice Weiss taking a seat next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident." Yang said with her hands still in the air.

Weiss was about to ask, when Blake beat her to the punch.

"So, what happened?" She asked as Ruby kept glaring at her sister.

"Well, Yang here decided we needed to have some 'sisterly bonding time' and kept hugging me, and talking about weapons for twenty minutes straight!" She half shouted while waving her arms.

"Look I'm sorry sis, it's just, we've been so busy lately with classes and all. We haven't really had a good sister-to-sister talk in a while. I didn't mean to keep us there for so long." Yang said apologetically.

' _Wait, "keep us there"?_ ' Weiss thought while mentally facepalming. ' _Of course, her orders to keep Ruby in one spot are still in effect._ ' Weiss thought while discreetly checking her scroll. Only to see a message from Yang that confirmed her suspicions.

' _Great, well that's another mess I'll need to sort out. After class, of course. Among other things._ ' Weiss thought with a smirk as she put her scroll away.

"I'm certain your sister meant well, Ruby. She probably just forgot to think it through, as usual." Weiss said as she thought of her own sister.

' _When was the last time we spoke to each other face to face?_ ' She thought with a slight frown.

"Yeah, thank~ wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean!?" Yang said, lightly glaring at Weiss while Ruby quietly squeaked as she realized how close her partner was.

' _Hm...perhaps I shouldn't remove her shyness entirely, she's just too cute._ ' Weiss thought, looking at Ruby with a smile. Ruby, for her part, just blushed as she looked down at her desk.

"It means, Yang Xiao Long, that it wouldn't hurt for you to think first instead of charging like a brute with no finesse." Weiss said turning to look at Yang.

"Yeah, well, I do just fine thank you very much. I don't Schneed your advice, Weiss queen." She said, smirking right back.

' _And_ _ **that**_ _is something I could do with less of._ ' Weiss thought with a twitching eyebrow as she glared at Yang.

Ruby groaned along with most of the students close by, as she buried her face in her hands.

"Yang...no, just no." Blake said staring at her flatly.

"Oh come on that was comedy gold right there." Yang said looking around for support.

The students all looked away except Nora who was openly booing from her seat.

"Fine I can see my talents wasted on you all" She said with a huff.

Professor Port walked into the class as the last few students stepped in.

"Good day, class! Today, we will focus on the flight patterns of nevermores, and how they affect the flow of battle. Why, in fact I remember a time in my youth when…"

The professor said as he started another long and pointless tale that Weiss couldn't help but think he was making up. Really, shooting dogs at grim like cannonballs? Even in a world with mythical monsters, that couldn't possibly be real.

Yang yawned as she set her book up to hide her sleeping in class.

Blake discreetly pulled out a library book and started to read.

Ruby started doodling, while looking at Weiss out of the corner of her eye every so often.

Weiss just put her pens away for the rest of class.

' _And yet again, I can't help but wonder how he hasn't been fired yet._ ' she thought, sighing as she checked the clock.

' _Okay, two minutes down, only another fifty eight to go._ '

Weiss briefly considered taking nap like Yang.

' _No, while I won't miss anything important, I refuse to sink to the brute's level. No matter how tempting, a Schnee doesn't sleep in class._ ' She thought with a nod.

After what felt like twenty minutes she looked back at the clock to see only eight had passed.

' _This is going to be a long class. Hm...I'd better take care of one problem while I'm at it._ '

She thought as she discreetly typed a message up on her scroll, out of Ruby's sight under the desk.

" _Servant, you are to ignore the order to keep Ruby where she is or bring to me after sending a message to my scroll. Delete this message after you've read it."_

Weiss sent it to Blake, who quietly pulled out her scroll under the desk.

Reading the message, Blake nodded as she deleted the message and put her scroll away.

She once more started reading her book.

' _Good, one less thing I need to take care of. Now all that's left is Yang._ '

Weiss smirk as she thought of how to 'take care of her.'

' _I just have to wait until the end of class, and then I'll have the rest of break to enjoy myself._ '

Weiss checked the clock again.

' _Forty five minutes, I just need to hold on for forty five minutes._ '

* * *

' _Forty five minutes, Ruby, you can do this._ ' Ruby thought to herself looking over at Weiss.

Wess noticed and smiled back at her.

"Is there something you need, Ruby?" She asked quietly.

"No, no, I'm good, thanks." Ruby squeaked out quietly.

' _Oh god, she's so close._ ' Ruby thought to herself as she doodled some more.

"Okay, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

"Sure thing, Weiss, thanks." She said quickly.

' _Her smile's so pretty._ '

* * *

Yang, who had been woken up by professor Port as he got particularly loud, had watched the entire exchange.

' _Ruby's cute as always. Especially around Weiss._ ' She thought, watching Ruby and Weiss interact.

" _Pst_ , Blake, how long do you think it'll be 'till they stop skirting around each other?" She whispered to Blake while gesturing to Ruby and Weiss.

Blake looked over at them, and seemed to consider it.

"Hm...maybe by tonight or tomorrow? With how they're acting it probably won't be long." She whispered back.

"Huh, looks like I need to have a _talk_ with Weiss later." Yang muttered, cracking her knuckles as her eyes briefly flashed red.

"Um, Yang, what do you plan on doing?" Blake asked, looking at the brawler nervously.

"Oh, don't worry Blakey, I just need to tell Weiss just _what_ I'll do if she breaks Ruby's heart, that's all. I promise." Yang whispered, smiling sweetly.

Blake just continued to look at her nervously.

"Well, okay, just don't go too far. You don't want to scare her off, do you?"

"Hah, she'll be fine. Besides, it's the duty of older siblings and parents everywhere to put the fear of god into prospective boy/girlfriends." Yang chuckled, waving her off.

"In any case, as long as she's Weiss to Ruby, she has nothing to worry about." She whispered to Blake while smiling.

Blake just stared at flatly before shaking her head and going back to reading her book.

' _Oh, come on! That was good one..._ ' Yang thought, internally pouting.

* * *

Eventually, the bell rang, waking the many students that had dozed off. The ringing sound signaled the end of class and the beginning of break.

"And so, as I held the beast down...Oh, out of time already? Hm, that clock must be running a bit fast. Well, no matter we'll continue this topic in the next class. Till then, my students, keep your blades sharp and your wits sharper." He said to them as they left his class.

Weiss was getting up only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw it was Yang, who was smiling beautifully at her.

For some odd reason, she could scarcely remember a time when she felt as terrified as she did in that moment.

"Hello~ we need to talk. Ruby, Blake go on ahead, Weiss and I'll catch up to you guys later."

"Okay, see you later Yang." Ruby replied. "Uhm, L-later Weiss." She finished nervously as she darted off.

Blake passed by and silently mouthed 'good luck' to Weiss on her way out the door.

' _Well, I did want to speak to her alone._ ' Wess thought to herself as she looked at Yang.

' _Although this is not what I had in mind._ ' She gulped nervously as Yang looked back at her.

Soon they were the only ones left in the room.

' _Now's my chance'_

"Yan-."

"Now, just a second, Weiss Schnee, I need to tell you something important and you won't interrupt me, understood?" Yang stated her eyes flashing red.

Weiss noded nervously as she stared at Yang's eyes.

"Good. Now, my sister likes you and you seem to like her. I have no problem with that. However if you hurt her in any way...well." Yang paused as her eyes glowed like rubies. "You will regret it for the last five to ten minutes of your life. So, to summarise, you break Ruby's heart I'll break every bone in your body. _Slowly_ ~. Capisce?" She finished smiling down at her with red eyes.

Weiss just noded.

' _Well at least she's protective?_ '

"Good so what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, right. Yang, enter a trance." Weiss said as she snapped her fingers.

Yang relaxed her eyes going blank, as she stood there awaiting an order that would give her purpose.

' _Hm...While not what I expected I certainly don't want to get rid of that protective streak of hers. I'd best take care of business before pleasure._ '

Weiss thought as she locked the classroom door.

"Yang disregard my orders to send me a message when you find Ruby, and to keep her there. Understand?"

" _Yes._ "

' _Ok now we get down to pleasure._ '

"Robo Yang execute."

Yang stood ramrod straight as her expression went from relaxed to completely empty of expression.

Weiss walked around her toy as she considered what to do.

"Robot, you will respond with affirmative for yes and negative for no. understand?"

" _Aff-irm-at-ive._ " Her toy replied on a robotic tone.

"Robot, do you have access to Yang's memories?"

" _Aff-irm-at-ive_."

"Hm...emulate her normal voice from now on."

" _Affirmative_." It replied in more normal tone.

"Good, now, when I say 'robot shutdown', you will kneel and bow your head. You will then not move from that position until I say 'robot startup'. Understand?"

" _Affirmative._ "

"When I say 'sex doll execute', you will kneel and cease all motor functions. Moving only how someone else orders or poses you, understand?"

" _Affirmative_."

"Good, now, sex doll execute."

Yang froze and ceased moving. Looking at her now, she seemed to be a statue. Weiss walked over to her, grabbing her hair she pulled back forcing Yang's face to look up at the ceiling. She posed it's hands so that it was holding one breast in each one. There was no resistance, it was like moving a doll.

"Stand up now."

Her doll stood without correcting the tilt of its neck, or the position of its hands. After all, it hadn't been ordered to do so.

Weiss smiled as she watched her doll move at her command.

' _Hm...that pose gives me an idea._ '

Weiss walked up to her doll. She then posed it with its hands in its hair, chest out, legs apart, and head facing forwards and slightly tilted.

' _Hm..almost, but not quite there. Oh, I know._ '

"Now access Yang's memory and smile like she would if she was trying to seduce me. Now."

Immediately the doll's face fixed into a sultry smile with half lidded eyes.

Weiss walked around her doll as she inspected it. Her doll simply stood there, unmoving, its legs apart allowing easy access to its pussy. Its chest pushed out, inviting anyone to grab its breasts without shame. Its hands in its hair, exposing its neck and face, and its smile warm and inviting.

' _Perfect, now for the finishing touch._ ' Weiss thought smirking.

"Robot save this pose as position one. You will enter a saved position whenever I say 'statue Yang pose' the number after the word pose will designate what saved position you enter. Am I understood?"

" _Affirmative._ " Her toy responded barely moving its lips.

"No matter where or what you are doing, you will always assume a saved position on my command and not move from it. You will find nothing wrong with this, understand?.

" _Affirmative._ "

' _Now to test it out._ ' Weiss thought eagerly.

"Yang, wake up."

"Huh? Wha.". Yang said groggily as she started moving. "What happened?"

"Yang would you kindly take off your clothes and put them on the desk?" Weiss said gesturing to the nearest desk.

"Huh...Okay." Yang said as she started unbuttoning her uniform. Soon she wore nothing as she stood there.

"Good. Now 'statue Yang pose one'."

Yang immediately entered her earlier pose and simply stood there smiling.

Weiss walked up to her new sculpture and knocked on its head. There was no reaction. She then pushed it and watched as it fell on its back, not moving an inch out of position. Uncaring as its once prized hair got dirt in it.

' _Well, that's something to enjoy later. Now for something more forward._ She thought with a smirk.

"Slutty blonde."

Immediately her toy moved as it started breathing heavily.

"Slut, over here, now."

Her slut wasted no time crawling to Weiss as she panted with lust.

"Good, now," Weiss lifted her skirt exposing her wet panties. "You know what to do."

Her slut eagerly removed her panties as she buried her face in her owner crotch.

Weiss groaned in pleasure and grabbed her slut by her hair, as she licked Weiss' clit and fingered her owners pussy.

"Oh~good job. Yes right there~." Weiss cried out in pleasure.

Neither of them noticed the door opening.

"Ms. Schnee we neee...WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Glynda shouted as she separated them using her semblance.

Weiss, thinking quickly, reached for the dust canister at her hip.

"I do not care what kind of relationship you two have, but you will not be doing suuu..."

She started only to trail off as she stared at the glyph in front of her.

' _Well now that was unexpected._ '

"Slut go close and lock the door. Now."

Her slut rushed to complete her given task eager to return to worshipping her owners crotch. Weiss looked at the teacher before her.

' _Well, it will certainly be useful to have a huntress under my command._ ' Weiss thought with a smirk as she shamelessly groped the unresponsive teacher's chest.

' _It certainly doesn't hurt that she's quite attractive. Now, what should I do with you? Oh well, I have another hour and a half, I might as well put it to good use._ ' Weiss thought, turning away from her newest toy. Seeing that her slut was now waiting for an order

"Well slut, get back over here. You still have a job to do." she said, raising her skirt once more.

Her slut once more buried her face in between her owner's legs. She licked her owners clit as she fingered her owner's g-spot. Weiss grabbed her slut by the hair roughly as she pushed her toy harder into her crotch.

"Yesss~ right there. Keep going, don't you dare stop."

Her slut eagerly did all she could to please her owner as she ignored the slight pain in her scalp. "Oo~oohhh. Yeesss~, good slut." Weiss panted out as her slut sucked on her clit.

"Good slut, yeesss~right there. Yee~Aaaaahhh!" Weiss moaned in pleasure as she came under her sluts attention, shoving her face into her pussy roughly.

Her slut drank her juices eagerly as she licked Weiss' crotch clean, as she pumped her fingers in and out of her owners pussy. Only to do so again and again as her owner pushed her deeper into her pussy as she orgasmed .

Turning her head she gazed upon her newest acquisition.

' _Oh, the things I could do with you_.' Weiss thought as she wiped some of her juices on Glynda's face, smearing it across her lips and cheeks.

' _I may not know how I'll use you, but I know I have plenty of time to decide._ '

She smiled as her slut brought her to ograsm several more times, uncaring of how rough she was treated or how filthy her hair got.

she existed only to bring her owner pleasure after all. What else could she ever need?

Her slut thought, as she fingered her own pussy awaiting her owner's permission to cum.

* * *

Blake walked towards the library, seemingly normal as any other day. Blake was far from normal, though, as her crotch burned with need. A need that seemed to grow with every passing moment. And only her mistress could give her release. However, her mistress and owner had ordered she raise no suspicions, and her mistress's orders were absolute. In fact, had her mistress so ordered, she would have slit her own throat with a smile.

"Heya, Blake, how ya doing!?" Nora asked as she skipped along the path towards her.

"Ah...hello Nora." Blake replied.

"You okay? You seem...different today." Nora asked as she leaned forward bringing her face closer to Blake's

' _Does she know? Has this servant failed mistress? What should this servant do!?_ ' None of Blake's panic showed on her face as she replied.

"Different? I feel fine, why do you ask?"

' _I mustn't fail mistress. Nothing else matters but what she commands of me._ '

"Oh, don't know, I can't put my finger on it. Hey, why do they say that anyway? Why not something like I can't put my hammer on it. Doesn't that sound so much cooler!" Nora said, half shouting as she skipped along with Blake.

' _So, this servant hasn't failed mistress yet, good. This servant mustn't fail mistress. This servant exist only to serve mistress._ ' Blake thought as she smiled saying. "Well I'm certain there's a good reason for that. Maybe you could look it up? We are heading to the library after all."

' _There that is what this servant would have said normally I'm certain._ '

"Huh, look through a bunch of dusty boring old books? Blegh, pass. Sounds boring."

Blake agreed with the little spitfire

' _Yes, this is boring. After all, this servant should be by mistress's side ready for any command. There is nothing better than obeying mistress. But that is not what this servant should say. No this servant would say._ '

"Well I'm certain there's at least one book you like to read in there." She said with a small smile.

"NORA!" An angry male voice shouted out.

"Eeep!" Nora squeaked as she jumped a bit.

"Was that Ren?" Blake asked, surprised.

"You have to hide me, Blake, please he's going to torture me!"

' _This servant is confused. What should this servant do? What would unknowing servant say?_ '

"Uhm...what do you mean torture?"

' _There, that sounds right._ '

"He'll make me read all these boring books, and answer even more boring papers! It's horrible and he makes me do it everyday!"

' _Boring books, papers, ah~ this servant knows what to do._ ' Blake thought nodding as she turned to Nora with a blank stare.

"You're talking about studying and homework, aren't you?"

"Aaahhh~don't say it out loud! Even its names are terrifying."

' _This servant thinks she needs help._ ' Blake thought as she looked at Nora.

"There you are!" Ren shouted as he ran towards them.

"Aaahhh-I'lltalktoyoulaterbyeBlake." Nora said quickly, as she turned running while she shouted. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"NORA GET BACK HERE!" Ren shouted running after her.

Blake just stood there confused before shaking her head.

' _This servant feels sorry for Ren. Thankfully this servant has such a kind mistress._ ' She thought happily. Smiling at the thought of serving her mistress properly once school ended.

' _This servant can't wait for her time to serve mistress properly._ ' She thought to herself as she continued towards the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss panted as she looked down at her slut, who was eagerly licking and sucking on her clit as she pumped her fingers in Weiss' pussy. Her face covered in her owner's juices. Her slut had brought her to orgasm no less than ten times. Her pussy and clit were a bit sore from all the attention.

"Slut, enough. Kneel there quietly. Now." Weiss commanded.

Her slut whimpered in need as she pulled away from her owner. She fingered her slit desperately as she looked at her owner, eyes heavy with need and lust.

"Is there something you need, slut?" Weiss said coyly, after catching her breath. She watched as her property desperately pump her fingers in and out of her pussy.

"P-p-please." She whimpered in a breathless voice as she looked at her owner with pleading eyes.

"Hm? What was that, slut? You'll have to speak up." Weiss said, inspecting her nails, her smile still in place.

"Please, mistress, let me cum. please." The slut said as she pumped her fingers harder than ever. Weiss looked at her slut as she begged with almost her whole hand in her pussy. Her slut looked up at her with desperate need. The juices all from her owner covering her face as well as in her tousled messy hair.

' _Well I suppose she's earned it._ ' Weiss thought looking at her property with a smirk. ' _Although I might as well make it interesting._ '

"Good slut. You may cum now, and don't stop until I command you to."

"yee~Aaaaahhh!" Her slut cried out as she was finally given release, and was assaulted by pleasure.

Weiss watched as her slut's pussy practically clamped on her hand, and her eyes rolled up. Her mouth open as she panted for air, an expression of ecstasy frozen on her face. She fell on her side and just lay there twitching as drool and her owners juices leaked out of her mouth. Her hips gyrating on their own as her pussy twitched leaking juices all over her hand. The slut could only moan breathlessly out of pleasure as she continued to cum unable to stop until her owner's command.

Weiss watched for a moment, amused. Kneeling down, she roughly grabbed a handful of her slut's hair. She yanked up pulling her property's face up to her's. Her slut did nothing as she was forced face to face with her owner.

Weiss looked at her property. Her eyes staying upwards showing only white, her juice covered face frozen in ecstasy. Her mouth open leaking drool and her owner's juices as she did nothing but obey her mistress.

Weiss gave a sharp tug, and nodded, pleased when her slut didn't react other than to moan louder at the stimulus.

Weiss smirked as she simply let go. She watched as the slut fall back to the ground only to stay there as she had before.

Weiss turned to Glynda, who had stayed frozen reacting to nothing throughout the exchange.

"Glynda, whenever I say 'Glynda go into a trance' and snap my fingers you will return to this state. Understand?"

" _Yes._ "

"Good. Now whenever I say 'would you kindly' and ask you to do something it is something you must do, and will do so no matter where or what you're doing unless I tell you otherwise. Right?"

" _Yes._ "

' _Good, now to test it out._ '

"When I tell you to 'wake up' you will come out of this trance. Understand?"

" _Yes._ "

"Now, wake up."

"Wha- Miss Schnee, what-MISS XIAO LONG WHAT ARE YO-."

"Glynda, would you kindly ignore she's here until I say otherwise. Just stay there quietly and answer any questions I ask completely and honestly." Weiss said with a smirk as she interrupted her.

Glynda turned to her before straightening up and just waiting at attention. Weiss smirked, looking at Glynda before addressing Yang.

"Slut, that's enough, you may stop now."

The slut gave one last shudder before laying still, her chest rising and falling as she gasped for breath.

Weiss looked at her as she caught her breath.

"Hm...do clean yourself off now. Why don't you drink it while you're at it?"

Her slut eagerly started licking the juices of her hands as she wiped her face as clean as she could.

' _Well, that's enough for now._ ' Weiss thought, looking at her slu- no, _Yang_ with a soft gaze. Leaning down she gently patted Yang's head.

"Good job. Now get some rest."

Yang looked up at her owner before nodding as she smiled happily. Yang lay down, closed her eyes, and relaxed.

Weiss then stood as she turned to Glynda who had ignored everything she saw involving Yang and stayed waiting for her questions.

"Now, to start did with, why did you come here?"

* * *

Ruby walked through the library, deep in thought.

' _Oh man, what am I going to say to Weiss? How do I tell if she likes me back? Come on, Ruby, get your head in the game. I mean, it looks like she has a crush on me, but what if I'm wrong? What if she thinks I'm gross and never wants to see me again?!_ ' She thought nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

So deep in thought that she didn't notice the person turning the corner right in front of her

"Ooof-."

"Aaah-."

Ruby fell backwards after she collided with the other person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Blake." She said looking up to see her teammate sitting in front of her. Her books strewn around the floor.

"Don't worry about it Ruby, it's ok. Is there something wrong?" Blake replied as she stood up herself up and dusted herself off.

"No-no everythings fine, here let me help you with that." Ruby said as she quickly picked up the books on the ground in a flurry of rose petals.

"Here you go." Ruby said smiling as she held Blake's books out to her.

"Thanks Ruby, are you sure everything's okay?" She smiled kindly as she took the books from Ruby.

"W-well, yeah, everythings fine, thanks for asking." Ruby said as she fidgeted nervously.

"Well, ok then, see you later."

' _Wait, maybe she can help me!'_ Ruby thought as she reached out and grabbed the back of Blake's shirt.

"U-uhm, Blake? O-on second thought, could we talk about something? Please." She asked quietly.

Blake looked at her for a curious moment before smiling softly.

"Of course, Ruby. Come on, let's go find some seats."

Ruby nodded as she followed Blake to a quiet corner of the library.

As they sat down Blake set the books on the table. She then turned to Ruby as she sat down beside her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Blake asked.

Ruby fidgeted nervously as she talked.

"Uhm, well, when you and Yang got together, how did you know Yang liked you back? Weren't you scared that she wouldn't?"

Blake's eyes widened in surprise as she looked back at Ruby.

"Now what makes you think Yang and I are a couple?"

Ruby stared back flatly.

"I'm naive, not stupid. I've lived with Yang for most of my life, and I know she doesn't stay late in a library. It's not that hard to put together." She huffed, not mentioning the one time she'd seen them kissing between the book shelves.

Blake chuckled as she shook her head.

"Yes, I suppose she isn't one for reading, huh? Well to answer your question, I wasn't certain if she liked me back or not, but I decided I'd rather take the chance and tell her, rather than keep quiet and regret it." Blake said smiling softly.

Ruby sat there looking down as she considered her friends words. She jumped light when she felt a comforting hand on her own.

"This is about Weiss, isn't it?" Blake said as she gently squeezed her hand.

"U-u-uhm no, yes, maybe?" Ruby stuttered out.

"Ruby, I'm certain you have nothing to worry about. Weiss cares about you maybe even more than as a friend. But you'll never know if you don't ask. So do what you think is best I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Blake said as she smiled at Ruby.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks, Blake, you're the best." She said smiling as she gave Blake a quick hug.

Blake smiled as she hugged her back with one arm.

"No problem, Ruby. So, Yang and I were that obvious, huh? You know, I can't help but wonder why you didn't say anything earlier."

"Well, only me, Weiss, and team JNPR know about you two. And besides, I think you're good for her." Ruby said before fixing Blake with a blank stare.

"But, if you hurt Yang in any way, I'll give you a nice close look at my baby, and let her do the talking for me." Ruby said as she smiled sweetly, her face the picture of innocence.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake said, slightly nervous.

* * *

Weiss paced back and forth as she considered what Glynda had told her.

Glynda, for her part, simply stood there, waiting for anymore questions.

' _So, Ruby must have missed some of the dust yesterday. Well, no matter, things seemed to have worked out well anyway._ ' Weiss thought as she turned back to Glynda.

"Have you told anyone of the dust you found?"

"No. I wished to try and handle this myself first."

' _Good,_ ' Weiss thought in relief as she looked at the professor. ' _Now to have some fun._ '

' _But what to do with her? Well, she certainly likes to order others around and crack that riding crop of hers, let's start there shall we?'_

"Glynda enter a trance now." She said snapping her fingers.

Glynda relaxed the moment she heard her trigger, her eyes glazing over.

"Now, whenever you hear me say 'sexy dom' you will become a dominatrix. You will enjoy ordering and dominating any girl you see, doing so brings you nothing but pleasure."

" _Yes._ "

"But you'll be _my_ dominatrix, and obey every order I give you happily."

" _Yes._ "

"I'm your queen, and you'll always dream of me degrading you. Infact you'll get wet at the very idea of obeying my orders."

" _Yes._ "

"You will never remember being my dominatrix when you wake up. From now on, whenever you masturbate, you will fantasize of dominating your female students, or of being under my heel as my obedient slave. Am I understood?"

" _Yes._ " Glynda whispered breathing hard.

"Good. Now, Glynda, wake up."

Life returned to Glynda's eyes as she looked around in confusion.

"Wha- miss Schnee what's-"

"Glynda would you kindly use your semblance to clean Yang up?" Weiss wasted no time in ordering her newest playtoy.

Glynda paused as she looked down at the sleeping blond and waved her riding crop. The the juices and sweat flowed of her sleeping figure and into the drain in the ground. Yang's hair was still a tangled mess but now she looked presentable enough to walk around.

"Good, now, Glynda 'sexy dom'." Weiss said smirking at her new slave.

Glynda's poster went rigid as she heard her trigger. She then bowed on her knees at Weiss' feet.

"Your majesty, what may I do for you?" She said as her head bowed down.

"My shoes seem to be dirty. Clean them with your tongue. Now."

"Yes, your majesty." She said as she dropped to all fours and licked off the juices that had spilled on them earlier.

Weiss smiled as she watched her slave diligently lick one shoe clean and start on the other.

Smirking she ordered in a crisp tone.

"Enough, slave, stand and remove your skirt."

Her slave quickly stood before her queen as she tossed her skirt on the ground next to her. The slave's panties had a dark spot that was rapidly growing larger as she stood at attention.

"You enjoy following my orders, don't you slave?" Weiss said with a leer as she reached under her slaves panties and rubbed her cunt, the undergarments soon soaking in the slave's juices.

"Yes, your majesty." The slave said, panting as her queen rubbed her pussy.

Wess drew her hand back, looking at it. Her hand was covered in juices from her slaves soaking pussy.

"Really now, you've gotten my hand all dirty. Lick it clean and don't swallow." Weiss ordered, bringing her hand up to her slaves face.

"Yes, your majesty." The slave whispered as she started sucking her queen's fingers. Once Weiss' finger were clean her slave licked the rest of her own juices off her queen's hand.

"Good. Now open your mouth, and don't spill a single drop."

Her slave eagerly obeyed showing her mouth was filled with her drool and juices.

"Now swish that around in your mouth and savor the taste."

Her slave clamped her mouth shut as she did just that moaning in pleasure.

Weiss watched for a moment as she smirked darkly.

"Swallow it slowly, and enjoy it going down your throat."

Her slave tilted her head back as she did as ordered, her head bobbing slightly as she swallowed. Her mouth opened wide when she was done as she gasped for air.

"Good. Now, slave, show me why I shouldn't make you anything less than a mindless whore." Weiss ordered gesturing to Yang's sleeping form.

"Yes, your majesty." her slave said as she turned towards Yang.

"Slut, wake up now!" She said slapping her riding crop against the slut's ass.

The slut jerked awake at the sudden pain. She looked around her gaze settling on the dominatrix in confusion.

"Slut, Stand now!" The dom commanded as she once more slapped the slut's ass.

The slut started to slowly and unsteadily climb to her feet. She had only made it to her knees before the dominatrix lost her patience. The slut gave a small cry as the dom grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.

"When I tell you to stand, you WILL stand. Am I clear, slut?!" the dom said as she once more spanked the slut's ass.

"Y-yes."

"Now, you will stand up straight, and stay that way. Understand?" The dom said as she let go of the slut's hair.

"Yes." The slut said quickly as she did her best to stand straight.

"Good. Now, slut, you lack discipline, I intend to fix that. By the time I'm through with you, you will do and say nothing until given an order. And you will say nothing other than 'yes, ma'am' when obeying an order. am I clear?!" The dom said forcing slut to look at her with her riding crop under the slut's chin

"Y-yes." Slut stuttered out.

"'Yes' what, slut?" The dom said with a face that promised pain if she answered wrong.

"Yes, ma'am." The slut said quickly.

"Good, now, kneel, slut."

"Yes, ma'am."

Slut slowly got to her knees.

"I said KNEEL!" The dom repeated as she pushed down on the slut's shoulders. The slut whimpered as her knees hit the ground.

"You will do what you're told quickly. Understand?!"

"Y-yes ma'am." the slut whimpered.

"Good, now stay there and don't move."

"Yes, ma'am."

"As you see, your majesty, I can train this slut as whatever you wish. A slave, a beast of burden, a piece of furniture. Simply order it and it shall be done." The dom said as she looked to her queen.

Weiss looked at the slut who was kneeling there, shuddering slightly as she did her best not to move. The slut looked up at her, hoping she was pleased. The dom took notice and yanked her hair so that her head faced straight forward.

"You will only look forward unless you are following an order, slut! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, ma'am." the slut responded as the dom let go of her hair. Her head didn't move as she stared straight ahead, her pussy wet as she remained kneeling.

"Hm...yes, I do believe you'll be quite useful, slave." Weiss said as she cupped her slaves face in her hand. She smiled as her slave leaned into her touch.

"I exist to serve you, your majesty." Her slave said, happy her queen was pleased.

"Yes, so many uses, but for now, slave, that will not be needed. I rather like Yang as she is now." Weiss said looking at Yang fondly.

"If that is your wish, your majesty." Glynda replied without hesitation. After all who was she to question her queen?

Glynda stayed where she stood as Weiss walked over to Yang. She gently lifted her head.

"Good job, Yang, good job." Weiss said patting Yang's head. Yang smiled happy she had pleased her owner.

"Now, Glynda, use your semblance to clean yourself and Yang. After you're both clean, get dressed."

Weiss stood back and watched as they complied.

Once they were done she gave them more orders.

"Glynda, escort Yang to your classroom, and both of you use the showers to clean up. Yang, you will then rest there till the end of break. Glynda, you will give me the sample of dust at the end of class. You are then to forget about finding it, or anything you saw Yang and I doing in here once I tell you to wake up. Both of you are to act as you normally do, and raise no suspicions. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty/ma'am." They replied, happy to obey.

"Good. Oh, and Glynda, come to our room later tonight after making your rounds."

"Yes, your majesty." She said with a shiver.

"Good. Now go."

Weiss watched as they left. Yang's gait was unsteady, but smoothed out as she walked.

' _Well, now time for me to shower as well._ ' She thought as she sniffed her uniform before walking towards her dorm

' _Tonight will be quite interesting._ ' She thought with a smirk.

* * *

Nora ran through the halls cackling as she went.

"NORA!" her partner, Ren, yelled as he chased after her.

Her only response was to run faster as she turned the corner. She quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of one of the ceiling arches, hanging from it upside down.

' _Super awesome sloth secret art stealth mode activate_!' She thought as she did her best to remain quite.

Ren turned the corner, panting as he looked to see where Nora went.

' _Nice try, my friend, but you are no match for my secret sloth arts._ ' She thought, smiling as she watched his shoulders slump.

' _Awe, he looks sad. We should cheer him up! No, bad conscience! We can't let him catch us! Maybe we could cheer him up and then run? Maybe, but then he might catch us and make us do,_ _homework_ _."_ Nora shuddered as she thought of that torturous practice.

Ren perked up as he saw professor Goodwitch and Yang walking down the hall.

"Oh, thank god! Please tell me you saw which way Nora went?"

Both of them looked surprised at the question before Yang answered.

"Well, we didn't see her on the way over, if that's what you mean. Are you ok?" Yang asked as she took in his disheveled appearance.

"That means she went this way, thanks. And I'm fine, thank you." he said as he turned and ran down the other corridor.

Nora grinned as she watched the exchange.

' _Ha! Never underestimate the power of sloths! Your a hundred years too early to catch me, my friend. Huh, Yang needs a brush and she's walking funny. The teach isn't picture perfect either, did they "boop" each other? I thought Yang was only "booping" Blake?_ ' Nora thought, looking at both of them before she dropped down beside them.

"Hi Yang! Are you okay? Your hair's all messed up, I mean I've NEVER seen your hair even a little messy." Nora asked as they both jumped in surprise at the falling girl.

"Wha-oh yeah I'm fine Nora thanks. I just had an accident." Yang said as she winced from the slight pain in her hips.

"Yes, miss Xiao Long decided it would be a good idea to expose unstable dust to combustion reactions." Glynda said staring sternly at Yang.

Nora noticed that they both seemed off, but couldn't decide what it was.

' _An "accident" surrre. The kind that makes you walk funny, maybe._ ' Nora thought as she turned to Yang.

"Wow, really? You too, huh? everyone else told me it was bad idea, too. But, come on! Dust is so pretty when it explodes, how could something so pretty be a bad idea? Am I right, sister?" she said as she pulled Yang into a hug.

' _'Hm...definitely smells like she "booped" someone. Maybe she just ran into the teach in the halls?_ ' Nora thought, giving a discrete sniff.

Both Glynda and Yang looked at her as if she were crazy.

' _Oh, great, now there just staring at me like I'm crazy. Not my fault they don't understand my genius.'_ She thought as she looked back at Yang.

"Really though, you're okay, right? I mean I don't know why, but you seem different. You know, if something's bothering you, I'll help ya' pound it." She said, smiling at Yang.

Both Yang and Glynda's eyes widened in surprise and slight panic before they quickly returned to normal.

Yang shook her head smiling back at Nora fondly.

"Thanks for the offer Nora. But really, I'm fine. Though, if something does bother me, I'll be sure to tell you. Ok?"

"Well, okay, if you're su-."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Nora eeped as she turned to see Ren running towards her again.

"Oknicetalkingtoyouseeyoulaterbye." Nora said, hurriedly running away as fast as she could.

' _Hm... First Blake, and now Yang, and maybe teach. Maybe it's nothing, but it won't hurt to look into it. After I get safely away from Ren's torture, of course._ '

"DAMN IT NORA, GET BACK HERE."

"NEVER." She shouted back as she started cackling again.


End file.
